Cherry Blossoms Drip Red
by BlckRo3
Summary: My name is Sakura Haruno and what I'll be saying in the next several hours will determine if I spend the rest of my life in prison.


**I do not own any of these characters, they are all from the manga/anime Naruto. My ideas of the story came from kill bill and domino.**

**Cherry Blossoms Drip Red**

Prologue: Near the ending but just the beginning.

_Heads you live…  
_

_Tails you die…_

_My fate was life._

_My name is Sakura Haruno and what I'll be saying in the next several hours will determine if I spend the rest of my life in prison._

The small room was dark the walls were stone for no one to hear what was happening outside or inside, the only source of light in the room hanged in the middle flickering. A young woman below the light with long pink hair and pale skin sat with her legs crossed slowly bringing a cigarette to her mouth she sat emotionless tapping her fingers to a rhythm.

_One, two, I'm coming for you_

The door cracked open but the woman did not motion to look over, shoes tapped on to the floor bringing the unknown person closer and closer. The man came into the light sitting across from the pink haired woman. He was tanned with dark brown hair that was held in a ponytail; he brought up two cups of coffee on the table between him and the lady.

_three, four, better lock your door_

He cleared his throat "Sakura Haruno, my name is Iruka Umino I'm a criminal psychologist working for the FBI I'm here to ask you a few questions."

Sakura stopped the tapping on the table and turned her whole body to face Iruka the light revealed her face that was dirty with blood, her hair was messy, and clothes were tattered and ripped in certain places. She took another drag from her cigarette and blew it towards him her dark green eyes staring lazily at him. "So here's the part where I'm supposed to get all defensive and say, 'Not until I speak with my attorney.' I'll tell you everything I know."

Iruka was not fazed by the chemicals blowing in his face. "There are two sides to every story Ms. Haruno I'm telling you that you have the chance to walk out of here, but that all depends on the judges and jury. The evidence that comes along with it and your honest answers can bring you justice to walk out of here with clean hands; do you understand?" He looked at her expectantly waiting for her to answer.

She rolled her dark emerald eyes at him. "Do you really think I care about life in prison or the consequences that come with this?" She stared him down intensely, her expression was fierce and then she began the tapping again. "My thought of justice is different from what most of society thinks because revenge is my justice."

_5, 6 grab your crucifix _

He raised his thin brow at her with a puzzled look. "I think your mixing that word with hatred it's a dangerous thing to let define you. Hatred poisons our very being and makes it all impossible to heal the damage from our pasts."

Sakura's face softened and sighed looking everywhere else but at Iruka. She began tapping her fingers faster in a rapid movement her facial expression made it seem like she was in a daze.

_7, 8 gonna stay up late_

"…Ms. Haruno?"

She did not answer.

Iruka cleared his throat "Ms. Haruno is y-

"What I did brings no shame to me. It did not matter if I ended up dead or alive because I was going to make it to her, and you can bet your ass I would go to hell with a smile on my face bringing everyone else with me." She stopped and grabbed another cigarette lighting it up.

_9, 10 never sleep again_

She slowed down her tapping, inhaled and exhaled then continued. "Slaughter them all or die trying."

"These are crimes Ms. Haruno it does not matter what your opinion is, we have rules that we live by. We have law because without civilization society would be out of control."

She scoffed at him. "Society's rules are** nothing** because people are still out there raping or getting raped, murdering or being murdered, breaking into places, there's still prostitution, drug trafficking, and children that have no place to go, getting abused in foster homes and social workers can barely keep up to date with all of them. Are world has no order people still do whatever they want."

Sakura began to shake and her breathing started quickening. Iruka was about to question if she was okay but then she spoke again. "Gemna Shiranui goes to prison for being accused of raping a woman. Ends up in prison for 15 years and 9 years later they find out it was actually Zabuza Momochi and the court only gives him 5 years? Sir where do you see civilization? Where do you see justice in this world?"

He shrugged lazily at her. "Sometimes good people get dealt the wrong set of cards in life."

"You mean all the time." She corrected, flicking the ashes from her cigarette and watching them slowly land on the floor. Iruka coughed with an irritated expression on his face "There is an ashtray right in front of you." Sakura laughed a disturbing laugh that made him uncomfortable "What are you gonna do? Add another year for my time in prison?"

"At the rate you're at right now you can end up in prison for a lifetime." Sakura purposely blew your smoke in Iruka's face once again. "There you go again thinking I give a shit."

"What about your daughter?" She stiffened narrowing his eyes at him. "You're saying you will go to prison with your daughter never seeing her mother again. For her to remember that her mother is known as a notorious killer-"

_I bet you're all confused right now. Wondering what the hell is going on. Eager to know aren't you? But let me tell you something._

"And through all the blood, sweat and tears she'll know I never forgot about her, she'll always know that I'd always save her." Iruka was taken aback by her comment but his face softened a little "As long as you got to her that's all that mattered wasn't it?"

"My princess is finally safe **nothing **else matters not death, not prison, there's absolutely **nothing **that can compare my love for her."

_I was just as confused in the beginning _

"Those are very strong words." Sakura laughed at him. "You know you really suck at this job Mr. Umino, you have spoken very few words." Iruka chuckled "I'm not the victim here Ms. Haruno I ask the questions. You answer, I listen.

Sakura smiled to herself '_Man of very few words, makes me think of him.'_

"Well sir, where would you like me to begin?" Grabbing her untouched coffee she took a sip, a fresh cigarette in the other hand. Even with all the blood, dirt and scratches she still held herself high. She may have looked like a mess but her face was stern and confident.

"It's up to you but I want to know it all from beginning to end, from your past to your present, but whatever works for you." He leaned back and crossed his arms over chest.

She was still a proud woman.

'_Sickeningly she still has so much pride something I or anyone else cannot understand.' He thought to himself._

Just then she answered

"A mother's love for their child is unconditional and when someone hurts your child, you do everything you can to make sure she doesn't get hurt ever again… Even if it requires killing somebody." She said it all too innocently, to calm, to subtle that it made him shiver but he nodded for her to go on.

"I was fifteen years old when I feel in love with a monster his name is Sas—. "She suddenly started coughing loudly from inhaling her smoke to fast.

She cleared her throat.

"His name is Sasori."

_Didn't see that coming did you?_


End file.
